Midnight
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Luka was supposed to meet Bayonetta at midnight but she meets with him instead. How will this night end?


Sitting on the roof of his house, Luka contemplates his current predicament. He is supposed to meet a certain witch at midnight. He isn't sure if he should fulfill the request of this secret meet up but he's curious of the outcome.

He raises his head to gaze upon the stars. He can't decide yet so he gets lost in the night sky. If only he can float to the sky and become a star. He can live happy and warm in the sky forever.

It sounds ridiculous. Why is he feeling like a scared child when they know they are in trouble. He doesn't know how to feel about it anyways. It was all so confusing as to why she asked to meet him in the first place.

Is she going to kill him? Feed him to one of her demon pets? Or kill him with her own two hands? Or her guns?

Oh God that is such bullshit. Of course she wouldn't do that. If she really wanted to kill him, she would have done so years ago. Things have changed since then. Feelings have changed since then.

When he saw her being lifted by that god awful Lumen Sage aka her father and into that statue, he thought he lost her forever. Never to return. Luka doesn't like to think like that.

Feeling a presence, he quickly gets on his feet and sees a familiar face. Its her. She decided to come to him. Guessing he took too long for their meeting.

"Bayonetta."

She pushes her glasses up and stares at Luka.

"Luka, you were late."

"I know. Sorry."

Bayonetta sighs and began to walk towards Luka. He tries moving but seems that he can't move any muscles. As bad as he wants to run and hold her, he can't move. What's stopping him?

His feelings for her.

The feelings run deeper than anything. They constantly grew each day. Luka wanted to run away and never come back to Vigrid because he doesn't want to see her. Seeing Bayonetta and not telling her about his feelings, makes things awkward.

Now they are inches apart from each other, clueless on what to do or say next.

"So why did you want to meet me?"

Her face is stone cold. She has a good poker face. Under that mask, Luka can sense her nervousness. She doesn't show emotions but it can't mask the feeling of the tension growing between each other.

"I wanted to ask you something."

When she is this close, Luka can smell lavender and a hint of rosemary on her. He was losing control of himself. Being near her at this moment is making it harder to control the urge to jump her. It was so inappropriate but in his mind, he was fighting right and wrong.

"What's your question?"

"Is there more to us than I think there is?"

Is there more? Of course there is more! That's is what Luka wanted to say but apparently the words won't come out. He stares blankly at Bayonetta as she waits for his answer. Does he want to admit and confess? Well it's either now or never.

"Yes. There is more. I've felt more than what this is between us. I doubted you felt the same way."

Bayonetta takes a few steps back. Luka felt his heart stop, in fear of her rejecting him. He wanted to take it back now. He should have known to keep it to himself. He mentally smacks himself for being so stupid.

"You don't have to feel the same way. We can forget this ever happened."

She looks at him with anger in her eyes. Luka starts shaking from the intense glare. What she does next, shocks Luka. Bayonetta pulls Luka down to her face by his shirt and kisses him. Frozen, Luka just stared at her closed eyes. Suddenly getting used to it, he kisses her back. He wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

He didn't think their kiss would be this passionate. He didn't think he would ever get this chance to kiss her. So much emotions and questions swarming inside of Luka's head made it hard to fully concentrate on the kiss.

Sensing the confusion, Bayonetta pulls away. They stared into each other's eyes because they don't know if they want to talk about what just happened.

So they don't.

They kissed again and decided they can have this conversation later. What's important right now is that they are together.

Under the stars, at midnight, they will cherish this moment as they knew that have fallen in love with each other.


End file.
